Of Gay Guys and Scarinesses
by Light's Angel
Summary: HI! another break from I wish. What happens in a day in the life of Daisuke and Takeru? Rated for yaoi and text about weapons and evil things


HEY! This is yet another break from my story I Wish. Yes, I STILL have writers block. Sue me. O well.  
  
This is supposed to be a very funny story about a day in the life of 2 gay guys, Daisuke and Takeru. If its not funny.........just remember that I have writers block. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Of Clowns and Hair Scrunchies  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN DIGIMON, OK??!!!  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
Daisuke sat lazily on his very comfy couch on a fine Sunday afternoon. He was very tired and bored. Seeing that the next day, he had to go to work, he decided to do something. So he got off his butt and went to his computer to find something amusing to entertain him until his koi got home.  
  
As he searched the web on " Being Bored", he came across a website named " The Best Place for Kiddies and Adults who just Wanna have Fun! " Daisuke was greatly amused by the name and clicked on the link. This was a wrong deed, indeed.  
  
The page that came up was scary. Two very scary clowns sat on a bench, one holding a ballon and smiling gayly and the other had a gun up to the other one's head. Both had freakishly large foreheads and plastered smiles on thier faces. This scared Daisuke half out of his witts.  
  
Daisuke then shut down the computer, threw it under the bed, went to shut and lock all the windows, lock the doors, and get out a large, sharp knife ( to kill demon clowns with, of course! ) He then sat on the couch, holding the knife with shaking hands, and chanting over and over, " Clowns clowns clown clowns clowns clowns clowns clowns clowns clowns......". He rocked himself back and forth. Yes, apparently, clowns ARE capable of scaring 18- year-old gay guys that have almost no life what-so-ever. Yes, Daisuke WAS able to keep his grades up, and YES Daisuke WAS able to balance his job and school, and YES, he was NOT scred easily. His only problem was CLOWNS.  
  
Anyway, getting back to our clown-hating hero, he sat at the kitchen table now, th knife long forgotten on the couch, cracking his knuckles and bitting his nails. He decided that watching TV would take the 'ol clown blues away, so he turned on his favorite station, the Disney Channel. Unfortunatly for our dearly beloved Daisuke, a playhouse disney show was on, named none other than " JoJo The Clown. " He screamed and changed the channel to Nickelodeon. This station was giving a documentary on clowns and their makeup. Tears now pouring down his face, he changed the channel to cartoon network. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy was on. He sighed in relief. Just as soon as he changed the channel, a commercial came on, about none other than a huge festival of clowns throughout the streets of Obdiba. Upon seeing the commercial, and after changing the channel, he approached the window slowly, with a mallet in hand. ( a/n: o_o I wonder where Dai-chan got the mallet??!! Maybe he uses it to tame Take-chan when he's been late or has missed a meal! ^_^ ) When he reached the window, he slowly opened the blinds, just to see the clown parade marching down the street of his apartment building. Even worse, they were all entering his building. Daisuke knew this routein too well. They would all go to each apartment and say hi to everyone who lived there, followed by gving them a balloon. Daisuke freaked out and ran around his and Takeru's apartment frantically for about 10 minutes before hearing the door slowly opening  
  
Daisuke screamed loudly and hit the person on the head with the mallet.  
  
" DIE CLOWNS!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Soon after, the "clown" had fainted, and grabbing the fiendly fiend, as Daisuke would put it, he dragged him proudly to the couch and lay him there. He then gasped when he looked at Takeru, lieing fainted on the couch. Daisuke fell to his knees and hugged his koi affectionatly, hoping that when he woke up he would forgive him.  
  
Daisuke sat with him for the next 2 hours waiting for him to wake up. All that long while he thought about Takeru and clowns. Were clowns really out to get him? Did clowns want to kill Daisuke and his koi, suck their guts out, then bring them back to life and do it again? Life had so many questions and so little answers.  
  
Takeru then woke up, looking at his koi.  
  
" Dai-chan, why am I laying on the couch with my head in your lap and why do I have a really bad headache and why is the mallet out AND WHY IS THERE A HAIR SCRUNCHIE ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER??!!?!?!? AHHHHHH!!!!! "  
  
Oh no! Dai-chan completely forgot! After a deadly incident between Takeru, a hair scrunchie, and a bowl of cereal, Takeru had become deathly afraid of hair scrunchies. Takeru clung to his koi. Daisuke clunged ( a/n: I made a new word! clunged! xD ) to Takeru. Between sobs, Takeru managed to say something to his koi.  
  
" D-Dai-chan? Why are you clinging like t-t-that? Did you w-wat-tch a c-c-c- c-clown f-fe-festival again? "  
  
" N-no. I saw a scawy piccie of clowns online. IM AFRAID TAKERU! "  
  
" -_-; You baka. I cant b-b-believe your afraid of clowns. "  
  
" O yeah. This is coming from the dude thats afraid of hair scrunchies. "  
  
" .....Dai-chan? "  
  
" Yea? "  
  
" Shut up, hun. "  
  
there ya have it, chapter 1, the sucky one. Better chapters are to come! My others will be more "clunged" than this one! ( btw, my new word means funnier ) Until then, ciao! 


End file.
